Amor a Destiempo
by Ravenclaw250199
Summary: La segunda Batalla de Hogwarts está en todo su apogeo. Hermione está herida y junto a Harry intentan sobrevivir al desastre. Cuando Hermione es alejada de Harry yendo a parar a 1978.
1. Rayo Dorado

**Rayo Dorado**

Todo estaba a oscuras. Una ligera nube de humo hacía acto de presencia a donde quiera que vieras. Los gritos se oían por todas partes, rayos de luces de todos colores atravesaban el aire en todas direcciones. No podía seguirle el paso a Harry, de no ser porque tomaba mi muñeca con fuerza, lo hubiera perdido hace tiempo. Al ver que un hechizo se dirigía directo a él, lo jalé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y nos tiramos al piso. Nos llevé detrás de lo que solía ser un muro. Fue ahí noté que mi cuerpo estaba más cansado de lo que creía; me dolía la cabeza, me llevé la mano a la frente como si eso fuera a calmar el dolor y me di cuenta de la herida que tenía. Tenía también una gran quemada en la pierna izquierda y golpes y cortadas por todas partes. No había tiempo de curarme, no por ahora. De momentos, mi vista se nublaba. Salimos en marcha a nuestro destino nuevamente. El gran comedor. Mi cuerpo me estaba fallando. El cansancio y las heridas eran demasiado.

-Vamos Hermione, falta poco. Resiste.-

Vi como el rayo dorado se dirigía a Harry, no podía ser bueno. Nunca había visto un hechizo que despidiera es color. Con lo atontada que estaba por las heridas y la fatiga no atiné a hacer nada más que tumbar a Harry e interponerme en la trayectoria del hechizo.

Me dio de lleno en el pecho. Estaba débil. Escuché a Harry gritar mi nombre. Después de eso, se nubló mi vista y sentí que algo me jalaba desde el ombligo. No podía darme el lujo de desmayarme, no ahora, debo seguir consiente. Sentí el piso bajo mis pies, corrí y corrí en dirección al Gran Comedor hasta no poder más. Caí rendida, cansada, asustada, no me había dado cuenta que no había nadie a mi alrededor, la idea de llegar y mantenerme despierta me cegó. Se empezaron a escuchar unas voces, no sé si estaban lejos o si simplemente ya estaba cayendo rendida.

-Te lo digo James, debimos haber usado babosas en lugar de lombrices, dejan más baba.- Decía el chico de cabello negro azulado.

-Ya, pero las lombrices pueden llegar a lugares más pequeños.- Le respondió el chico de cabello azabache y alborotado.

En este momento el suelo era, para mí, la cosa más cómoda que pudiera existir. No importaba que estuviera duro y frío, mi cuerpo al fin estaba quieto, no movía ni un solo músculo. Mi vista se iba nublando cada vez más, sólo alcancé a ver las siluetas de gente que se acercaba a mí, pero no me importaba. No importaba ya si me torturaban o me asesinaban solo quería que todo acabara.

-No creo que deban seguir tratándolo así.- Reprendió el chico de cabello castaño, el más alto de los cuatro.

-Ay Lunático, siempre arruinas la diversión.- Dijo un chico regordete que los acompañaba, el cual era el más bajo de todos.

-No es que quiera arruinarles la diversión es solo que…-

Interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo, se paró en seco y fijó su vista en un solo punto en el suelo.

- ¿Es sólo que qué Remus?-

Los tres chicos que lo acompañaban dirigieron su mirada a la chica que estaba delante de ellos. Todos se acercaron a ella, preocupados por el hecho de que no se moviera.

- ¿Alguno la había visto antes?- Preguntó el de cabellos alborotados.

-No.- Contestaron los demás al unísono.

Removieron el cabello que le cubría la cara y vieron los rasguños y raspones, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue la cortada en la frente de la chica.

-¡Esta herida!- Exclamó el chico más bajo.

Ahí se dedicaron a ver el cuerpo completo de la chica. Estaba sucia con manchas de tierra en sus ropas rasgadas. Tenía una de sus piernas realmente mal.

-¿Pero que estamos esperando? ¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería!- soltó de pronto el chico castaño.

Pero al ver que sus amigos seguían en shock decidió no perder más tiempo, tomó a la joven en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Llegó y al no ver a Madame Pompfrey la recostó en una de las camillas, corrió hacia el despacho de la enfermera y tocó lo más fuerte que pudo. No obtuvo respuesta. Estaba a punto de volver a tocar cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

-¡Pero niño! ¿Qué no sabes qué hora es?-

-Lo siento Madame Pompfrey, pero es urgente.-

La enfermera recorrió la enfermería y notó a la joven recostada en una camilla. Se dirigió rápidamente a ella. Se abrieron las puertas nuevamente, los otros chicos habían salido, por fin, de su trance y llegaron a la enfermería con la respiración agitada, al parecer habían corrido. La enfermera estaba atendiendo a la joven, cuando ellos llegaron al lado de la camilla junto a su amigo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- Preguntaba extremadamente asustada al ver el estado en que venía la chica.

-No sabemos, estábamos caminando, cuando la vimos tirada a la mitad del pasillo.- Contestó el chico regordete al ver que ningún otro podía responder.

-¿Y qué hacían ustedes a estas horas fuera de sus dormitorios?- Dijo enfadada

-P...P…Pues…- Dijo el chico de ojos grises.

-No, eso no importa ahora. Nunca la había visto. ¿Ustedes la conocen?-

Vio como todos negaban con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Llamen al Profesor Dumbledore, creo que estará muy interesado en saber cómo es que alguien ajeno a la escuela está dentro de los terrenos del castillo y por qué cuatro estudiantes estaban fuera de sus dormitorios a altas horas de la noche.-

Los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo hacia el despacho del director, llegaron frente a la gárgola y pronunciaron la contraseña.

-Grajeas de sabores.-

Entraron sin tocar y para su sorpresa el director se encontraba en su escritorio con la mirada perdida hasta que ellos entraron.

-¡Oh! Hola muchachos, ¿qué los trae por aquí a estas horas?-

-Profesor, necesitamos que nos acompañe a la enfermería, es una emergencia.-

Al ver sus expresiones, se levanto rápidamente y los siguió. Iban a paso rápido por los pasillos del castillo hasta que llegaron a la enfermería. Madame Pompfrey lo recibió poniéndolo al tanto acerca de la chica. Mientras cuatro chicos iban caminando de espaldas lenta y sigilosamente.

-No tan rápido muchachos.-

-_Mierda_.- Susurró el joven azabache mientras los cuatros jóvenes se pararon instantáneamente.

-Me parece increíblemente oportuno que encontraran a esta niña, pues su estado, evidentemente, no es el mejor. Pero no me explico el por qué estaban fuera de la cama a horas inadecuadas.-

-Es una historia muy graciosa, Profesor. Verá…

-No dudo que lo sea, señor Potter, pero me temo que no es un momento oportuno para contarla. No le descontaré puntos a su casa solo por esta ocasión.- Decía el anciano.

-Gracias, profesor. Nos alegra saber que…

-Sin embargo, me gustaría que cuando la señorita despierte la guíen a mi oficina.- Continuó ignorando la interrupción

-Claro que sí, señor.- Respondieron todos a la vez.

-Ahora que ya está fuera de peligro, dejémosla descansar. Creo que todos lo necesitamos.-


	2. 1978

**1978**

La luz le daba directo a los ojos, sentía como su cuerpo tardaba en reaccionar. Le dolía inmensamente la cabeza. Aún con los ojos cerrados llevó su mano a la cabeza, sintiendo así la venda que le tapaba la herida que hace algunas horas sangraba. Fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que ya no estaba en mitad de una batalla y en lugar de eso estaba en la enfermería que al parecer no había sufrido ningún tipo de ataque. Intentó sentarse en la camilla y descubrió que la quemadura en su pierna había sido también curada.

Al escuchar unos pasos que venían de fuera, se acostó lo más rápido que su cuerpo pudo y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Escuchó las puertas abrirse y la voz de alguien que había muerto hace poco menos de un año.

-Poppy, ¿sabes en cuánto tiempo más despertará?-

-No, señor. Sus heridas no eran cualquier cosa, parece haber estado luchando. Me sorprendería si despierta para antes de la cena.

Hermione estaba procesando el hecho de haber escuchado su voz. ¡Pero si él estaba muerto! Ella misma había visto su cuerpo. Interrumpió su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó que las puertas se abrían nuevamente.

-¡Oh! Me alegra que estén aquí chicos. Me encantaría que se quedasen un momento para ver si la joven despierta.- Dijo el hombre cano.

-Pero señor, sus heridas son demasiado... No despertará hoy.-

-Lo sé, Poppy. Pero estoy seguro que si pudiera oírme en este momento sabrá que se quedará con jóvenes de su edad. Probablemente no le sea tan incómodo dejar de dormir.-

Hermione había entendido lo que el director quería decir. Que sabía que estaba consciente y que le daba su espacio para sentirse mejor. De un modo u otro, Hermione no abriría los ojos. Creía que estaba dormida, y que si los abría volvería al momento de la batalla. Así que se quedó como estaba y un silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

-Chicos, ¿no creen que es extraño que nadie la conozca?- Rompió el silencio el chico más alto.

-Si, ¿pero no creen que pueda ser peligrosa? Digo, no sabemos de dónde viene y parece que no era un lugar muy calmado.- Comentó el chico regordete.

-Es bonita, ¿no lo creen?- dijo el ojigris.

Hermione se sonrojó pero ninguno de los chicos lo notó.

-No creo que sea el momento de esos comentarios, Canuto.-

-Por favor, Cornamenta. No me irás a decir que no es linda.-

¿Canuto? ¿Cornamenta? Debe ser una broma, sin duda tiene que serlo. Definitivamente estaba soñando, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

-Vamos, tú sabes que yo vivo solo para mi pelirroja.-

Fue suficiente, no podía ser. Tenía que comprobar que estaba soñando. Abrió los ojos y los vio, parados en círculo platicando de sus cosas hasta que el de cabellos más alborotados le miró fijamente, llevando la atención de los otros tres hacia ella.

Era real, estaban los cuatro. El padre de su mejor amigo, el padrino de Harry, la rata y su ex profesor. Parecían tener su edad. No hizo nada más que verlos e intentar procesar todo, dando paso a un silencio incómodo para todos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó el chico de cabello castaño.

Hermione solo asintió lentamente.

-Bien, nos han pedido que te llevemos al despacho del director. Por favor, acompáñanos.

Hermione se levantó lentamente y los cuatro chicos de dieron cuenta que seguía con las mismas ropas sucias y rasgadas de la noche anterior. El chico más alto se quitó la túnica quedando solo en el uniforme y se la tendió a la joven.

-Gracias.- Fue lo único que pudo decir sonrojándose un poco al recordar que fue su maestro. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los jóvenes.

El castaño también se sonrojó pero logró disimularlo mejor. Los chicos empezaron a caminar con Hermione en medio de ellos.

-Mi nombre es James, por cierto.- Dijo el azabache –Y ellos son Sirius, Peter y la túnica que llevas es de Remus.-

Hermione fue pasando la vista de uno en uno según los iban presentando, hasta que llegó con Remus y se sonrojó ante el comentario del chico de lentes, al igual que el mencionado.

Llegaron frente a la gárgola dijeron la contraseña y se encontraron frente a la puerta. El joven de regordete tocó la puerta y se oyó la respuesta del director.

-Un momento.-

Después de unos momentos se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un chico de tez pálida, cabello oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos negros, saliendo los más a prisa posible cruzando su mirada por un momento con la de Hermione.

-_Snape_.- Pensó

-Profesor, hemos traído a la chica, como nos lo pidió.-

-Ya veo. Por favor, pasen.- Dijo el director.

Todos, sin excepción, entraron en el despacho. Era justo como Hermione lo recordaba, con artilugios y artefactos extraños por todas partes, las pinturas, todo.

-Bueno jóvenes, ahora que la ocasión es la apropiada, díganme, ¿Qué hacían, hace unas noches, fuera de su dormitorio merodeando por el castillo?

-Bueno profesor, somos los merodeadores, es lo que hacemos.

-Me temo que no es momento de bromas, señor Black.

-B…B…Bueno, yo… este…nosotros…

-Íbamos de regreso al dormitorio. Estábamos muy aburridos esa noche es decidimos dar un pequeño paseo. Sé que no fue lo correcto, profesor, pero le aseguro que no se volverá a repetir.- Se adelantó a decir Remus antes de que su amigo volviera a meter la pata.

-Muy bien, no quiero que se repita este incidente. ¿Quedó claro?-

-Sí, profesor.- Respondieron los cuatro

-Ahora, si me permiten, tengo una charla pendiente con la señorita aquí presente.-

Los chicos se dieron media vuelta para retirarse mientras Sirius le guiñaba el ojo a Hermione. Remus, quien iba atrás de Sirius, lo notó y no puedo evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Se fueron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Por favor.- Dijo el anciano señalando una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Hermione, se sentó y esperó a que el hombre fuera el que iniciara el diálogo. Estaba confundida, todavía no sabía qué hacer o que decir. Podría intentar decirle a Dumbledore, pero no era algo muy normal viajar en el tiempo, creería que está. Claro, existen los giratiempos pero solo funcionan en distancias cortas de tiempo, no veinte años.

-Y dígame señorita…

-Granger.-

-Y dígame señorita Granger, ¿de dónde viene?

Hermione no sabía que decir y optó por la verdad.

-De aquí, señor.-

-Discúlpeme, señorita, pero estoy seguro que nunca le he visto en este colegio.-

-Lo sé, soy estudiante del colegio señor, sólo…

-¿Sólo…?- La incitó a continuar el director.

-…Sólo que no de este tiempo.- soltó sin más.

-Ya veo.

-No me cree ¿cierto?-

-Claro que le creo señorita Granger. ¿De qué tiempo viene?-

-1998.-

-¿Sabe usted cómo es que llegó a este tiempo?-

Hermione buscó las palabras adecuadas para explicar su situación sin revelar algún detalle importante o significativo acerca del futuro.

-Recuerdo un poco. Estaba en mitad de una batalla cuando un hechizo dorado me dio en el pecho.

-¿Dorado?-

-Sí, señor.-

-Bien señorita, me temo que por el momento no tengo solución alguna para su problema. Tendrá que quedarse aquí por un tiempo mientras encontramos una manera de resolver este asunto. Antes de llegar aquí ¿Qué año estaba cursando?

-Séptimo.-

-De acuerdo. Puede quedarse aquí hasta la hora de la cena, si le apetece. Como ya sabrá tendrá que ser re seleccionada para una casa.-

Hermione se quedó pensando en qué sería de ella se era seleccionada para otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor hasta que el director interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Granger, creo que no estará de más recordarle que debería cambiar su apellido, es muy probable que en el futuro conozca a algunos estudiantes de aquí y no creo que sea conveniente que utilice su apellido real.-

-Claro, profesor.-


	3. Selección

**Selección**

Se había aseado y arreglado la ropa, había descansado y se veía mucho mejor. Hermione estaba esperando frente a las puertas del gran comedor. Estaba nerviosa, pues sabía que llamaría mucho la atención. No todos los días entra una alumna nueva a mediados de curso. En fin, estaba esperando a escuchar al anciano director empezar un pequeño discurso inusual pues no era un día importante para el colegio. Se preguntaba qué historia inventar en el momento en el que alguien le preguntara sobre ella, su antigua escuela, sus amigos, su familia, cualquier cosa.

-Alumnos, me dirijo a ustedes para comunicarles que hoy se integrará una nueva alumna al colegio. Ha sido transferida de Beauxbatons.-

Hermione escuchó que el Dumbledore había iniciado la explicación que le mencionó. Bueno, al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por inventar una historia sobre su escuela. Ahora solo debía esperar a escuchar su nombre y entrar.

-Esta noche, será seleccionada para una de las casas y estoy seguro que la casa en la que quede habrá ganado un valioso miembro. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, demos la bienvenida a la señorita Hermione Thomas.- Concluyó señalando la puerta con su mano alzada frente a su pecho.

Escuchó su nombre y entró. Recorrió el salón con la mirada, todos la miraban, todos a excepción de un chico en la mesa de Slytherin el cual tenía la vista fija en el libro frente a él. Caminó hacia el frente de la sala y se sentó en el banquillo que la profesora McGonagall había colocado momentos antes. McGonagall le colocó el sombrero y escuchó una voz en su cabeza, había olvidado que tan intimidante era estar bajo el sombrero de Godric Gryffindor.

-Hmmm… Interesante, muy interesante. Una mente brillante sin duda alguna. Creo que te iría muy bien en la casa de Ravenclaw.

-No, por favor.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Yo pertenezco a Gryffindor.-

-Si, eres valiente, sin embargo no me convence. ¿Qué tal Slytherin? La casa del los grandes, sin duda serás alguien importante.-

-No, yo soy de Gryffindor.- Respondió sin una pizca de duda.

-¿Por qué estas tan empeñada en…? Un momento. Tú no eres de aquí ¿no es así?-

-N…n…no, vengo de Beauxbatons.- pensó Hermione.

-No quieras jugar conmigo, niña. Yo sé quién eres.-

-No sé a qué se…-

-Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, 1991, la bruja más inteligente de su edad, la chica del trío dorado.-

-P…Pero…yo… ¿Cómo lo sabe? Esas cosas no han sucedido… bueno, no aún.-

-¡Oh! Pequeña tonta, a veces me pregunto cómo es que los humanos tienen el privilegio de la magia, si viven con una mente tan cerrada como la tuya.-

Todo el Gran Comedor estaba en total silencio, todos estaban atentos a lo que el sombrero diría. Ya había pasado un considerable tiempo desde que Hermione se puso el sombrero. Hasta Snape había dejado de lado su libro intrigado por la situación, esperando que aquella chica quedara en su casa. Si el sombrero tardaba en colocarla en una casa, debía ser alguien extremadamente excepcional.

-Magia, niña, magia. Mi existencia no se limita al presente existencial, yo vivo y he vivido en todos los tiempos.-

-Entonces sabe todo acerca de Voldemort y de su primer intento de conquistar el mundo mágico. ¿Por qué no advierte a Dumbledore?-

-Porque, pequeña tonta, el destino debe seguir su curso. Si yo hubiese advertido al anciano, Lilian Evans no se habría sacrificado y tu amigo habría perdido la única ventaja que poseía sobre el Señor Tenebroso, lo único que permitió la victoria sobre él.-

-Entonces no debería intentar salvarlos ¿no? Digo, el profesor Lupin y Siruis no harían mucha diferencia si viven, además…-

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- Soltó el sombrero sin dar oportunidad a Hermione de terminar su oración y sin contestar su pregunta.

En la mesa de los leones se levantaron en vítores y festejos. En el camino a la mesa, Hermione pudo distinguir a cuatro chicos que la llamaban y señalaban un espacio vacío justo en el medio de ellos. Se sentó quedando en medio de Siruis y James, mientras un chico de nariz curveada volvía la vista, molesto y un tanto decepcionado, a su libro.

La cena había transcurrido de manera tranquila. El Gran Comedor estaba casi vació, sólo quedaba unos cuantos estudiantes y la mesa de los profesores estaba completamente vacía.

-¡Muy bien, preciosa! Estaba empezando a preocuparme por qué quedaras en otra casa. No hay nada de malo con los Hafflepuff, son muy agradables; los Ravenclaw son muy útiles a la hora de hacer los deberes; son los Slytherin a los que no soporto son tan…- Decía el chico oji-gris mientras el chico de ojos dorados a su espalda se molestaba por el coqueteo de su amigo hacia la chica.

-¿Arrogantes, egocéntricos, engreídos? Sí, creo que tengo una idea.- Dijo de manera tajante, un poco irritada por el cortejo descarado del chico.

-¡Perfecto, preciosa! Tu sí que eres de las mía: Deberíamos ir alguna vez a…-

-No, no creo que debamos ir a ningún lado. Tampoco creo ser de las tuyas y no me llames preciosa, llámame Hermione o Thomas, como te parezca mejor.- Terminó dejando a un indignado Sirius, dos merodeadores con gestos burlones y un Remus contento con la contestación de la castaña.

-…Y si me permiten tengo que hablar con el director a cerca de mi habitación, con permiso.- Hermione se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida pero no se dio cuenta de que era seguida por alguien.

-Fue muy gracioso lo que le dijiste a Sirius.- Dijo llegando al lado de Hermione con la respiración un poco agitada.

-No lo dije con el afán de ser graciosa Remus, simplemente no me agrada que se comporte de esa manera. Estoy segura que ha de ser un gran amigo, pero no me agrada que me traten como a una más.-

-Me parece muy bien que no te dejes tratar así, eres alguien demasiado linda para caer como las demás. Él, junto con James, son conocidos como los más deseados por las chicas aquí en la Hogwarts.-

Hermione enrojeció frente a la mirada del chico mientras caminaban al despacho del director.

-Me llamaste linda.-

Las mejillas del joven se tornaron rojas.

-L…Lo…Siento…no fue mi… no quise llamarte así, si te molesté o te incomodé…- Intentó disculparse hablando a una velocidad a la que ni él sabía que era capaz.

-N…n…no te preocupes.- contestó sonrosada y divertida por la reacción de Lupin.

Esta oración calmó al chico y le bajó los colores del rostro.

-Y ¿por qué te mandaron aquí?- Intentó cambiar de tema.

-¿Perdón?-

-Si, ¿Por qué viniste a Hogwarts?

-¡Oh! Emm… Bueno… Yo… Me ofrecieron una beca en mi escuela para estudiar la magia y cultura británica.-

-¡Que interesante! Creo que te va a parecer… Espera, si vienes de Francia, ¿por qué no tienes el acento?-

-Oh… verás… Yo nací aquí en Inglaterra pero mi padre fue transferido a Francia por órdenes del Ministerio, así que nos fuimos todos.-

-Aaaa. Bueno hemos llegado. Si tienes algún problema con encontrar tu habitación, dime. Tengo una amiga que podría ayudarte.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Hermione.

Remus se inclinó hacia Hermione y besó su mejilla tiñendo de rojo las mejillas de ella y de él mismo. Se despidió nuevamente y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse en dirección contraria a la de ella.


	4. ¿Presente? ¿Pasado? ¿Futuro?

**Presente Pasado y ¿Futuro?**

-Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches, Profesor.-

-¿A qué debo su visita señorita Thomas?-

-Me temo que no tengo asignada ninguna habitación, señor.-

-¡Ay, pero que despiste el mío! Lo siento mucho, pero yo no soy el encargado de los dormitorios, ese es un asunto que tendrá que resolver con los prefectos de su casa.-

-¿Podría, por favor, decirme quienes son los prefectos de Gryffindor?-

-Claro, claro.- Revolvió su escritorio y tomó un pedazo de pergamino. – El señor Remus Lupin y la señorita Lily Evans.-

-Muchas gracias.-

-Me supongo que ya sabe dónde queda su dormitorio.-

-Sí profesor, gracias.- Hermione se levanto del asiento, se despidió del director y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse.

Tomó su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Hacía poco más de veinticuatro horas que estaba en medio de una batalla para evitar que Voldemort volviera al poder y ahora estaba en 1978 rodeada por chicos cuyos futuros ella conocía ya sea como mortífagos, miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Sabía el tiempo restante de algunos de ellos y sentimientos de frustración la llenaban pues eran personas a las que ella les tenía afecto.

Recuerdo cómo Ron corrió al cuerpo de Fred, todo el dolor reflejado en su rostro y a Lavender siendo devorada por esa asquerosa bestia. Nunca olvidaré la desesperación y tristeza de Remus al lado de Harry intentando convencerlo de no ir al bosque.

Recuerdo como Sirius caía detrás del velo, dejando el mundo de los mortales sin dejar siquiera un cuerpo que enterrar y yo estoy aquí, veinte años atrás conviviendo con un Sirius que a pesar de ser molesto e irritante se le ve feliz sin toda esa pesadez que se quedó en él por Azkabán.

Hace unos minutos había sido besada por un Remus Lupin que a pesar de verse cansado no llevaba consigo esa tristeza de de perder uno a uno a sus mejores amigos y está también Pettigruew. Creo que ni siquiera él mismo sabe que será capaz de traicionar a sus amigos llevándolos a todos a la muerte uno a uno.

¿Qué será de Harry en este momento? Estará preocupado por mí, seguramente, o tal vez piense que estoy muerta.

Sus pensamientos pararon al darse cuenta que estaba frente a la Dama Gorda.

-¿Contraseña?

-Yo... este… soy nueva… ¿no podría hacer una pequeña excepción?

-Lo siento linda, sin la contraseña no te puedo dejar pasar.-

Hermione estaba a punto de intentar con todas las contraseñas que se le vinieran a la mente cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a Remus que salía de la sala. Cruzaron por un momento sus miradas y fue suficiente para saber que algo andaba mal.

Entró y notó que los merodeadores restantes la observaban de manera peculiar.

-¿Qué le sucede a Remus?-

-Nada, se le pasará pronto.- Contestó James.

-Pero se le veía muy mal, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-

-Nada, es que se acerca la luna llena.- Dijo Peter.

Sirius, James y una chica que los acompañaba lo voltearon a ver de manera reprobatoria haciéndole entender que su comentario estaba fuera de lugar. Hermione al darse cuenta de la situación y a sabiendas de la licantropía de Remus cambió de tema.

-Bueno, Em… ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a Lily Evans?- Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Soy yo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Dijo la joven que estaba al lado de Pettigruew.

Hermione se sorprendió. Ya había visto a la madre de Harry en alguna fotografía que éste la había mostrado, pero de su apariencia juvenil sólo tenía vagas ideas en base a aquellas fotos.

-Mucho gusto, Hermione Thomas.- Le tendió la mano y la otra chica la tomó con gusto. -Dumbledore me dijo me dirigiera a Remus o a ti para aclarar en dónde podría dormir y como veo que Remus está indispuesto he decidido preguntarte a ti.-

-¡Oh, claro! La profesora McGonagall ya me había comentado. Creo que iras conmigo y mi compañera.- Sígueme y te enseñaré el camino.


	5. Discuciones

**Discusiones**

Iba caminando mientras su cabeza hundía en divagues. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Por qué había hecho tal cosa? ¿A caso se había sonrojado? Todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mujer robusta.

-¿Contraseña?- Solicitó haciendo alarde de sus finas ropas.

-Baratijas.- Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Adelante.- Contestó señalando con su mano la abertura que había entre el retrato y la pared.

El chico entró en la sala para darse cuenta que quedaban pocos alumnos, en su mayoría de sexto y séptimo curso y uno que otro de quinto.

-¡Lunático! ¿Pero dónde te habías metido?- Cuestionó el joven azabache.

-En ningún lugar, James. Sólo fui a caminar un rato.-

-¡Si, claro! Caminar. ¿De casualidad no llevabas compañía?-

-¿Perdón?-

-¡Oh, vamos Remus! No creerás que nos tragaremos eso de "_fui a caminar un rato".- _Imitó el joven regordete.

-No sé de que están…-

-¡Vamos! La chica, Lunático. No me vas a decir que no es linda.- Comentó el chico de anteojos con un gesto pícaro en su rostro.

-Esperen un momento. ¿Están hablando de la chica nueva?- Dijo el oji-gris entrando a la sala. -Porque quiero que sepas, Lunático, que me la he apartado.- Advirtió con un tono de arrogancia y superioridad.

-No creo que Hermione esté interesada en ti, Canuto.- dijo el castaño con un deje de enfado y gracia.

-¡Jajajaja! Escúchenlo, "_No creo que Hermione esté interesada en ti_." ¿Desde cuándo la llamas Hermione eh, Lunático?- Se burló el otro con un tono más un poco ofensivo que el anterior.

El chico enrojeció un poco y pudiéndolo disimular contestó aún más molesto:

-Ese es su nombre ¿No?-

El chico arrogante ignoró su contestación y continuó.

-Además, ¿qué te hace creer que no está interesada? Digo, soy Sirius Black.- dijo con desdén.

-No lo sé, tal vez el hecho de que te rechazó directamente hace unos minutos en el Gran Comedor enfrente de todo el mundo.- se mofó.

-No me rechazó, sólo no se ha dado cuenta de la suerte que tiene al haberme fijado en ella.-

-Sí Canuto, la peor de las suertes.-

-¿Y con quién tendría más suerte? ¿Contigo?-

El ambiente estaba completamente tenso. James y Peter habían decidió mantenerse al margen de la situación.

-Solo digamos que no se fijaría en alguien como tú.- Escupió con saña.

-¿Y en alguien como tú sí?- Dijo en tono de burla.

-¿Y por qué no?- Respondió casi gritando aumentando aún más la tensión.

-¡Porque eres un maldito hombre lobo, Remus!- Gritó sin haber razonado las palabras que salían por su boca.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!- Advirtió una chica pelirroja con penetrantes ojos verdes quién también se encontraba en la sala común y había escuchado todo desde un inicio.

Se había pasado y lo sabía. No pudo contener el sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo recorría por dentro. Al ver la expresión de su amigo no lo pudo evitar e intentó remediar la situación.

-Remus… yo…- Intentó disculparse el oji-gris.

El chico le dio la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin mencionar palabra alguna.

-Remus, es tarde podrías meterte en problemas.- Dijo preocupada la pelirroja.

Remus la ignoró y siguió su camino. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió topándose con una castaña con intenciones de entrar a la sala.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y fue así como Hermione pudo notar que su viejo profesor estaba mal. El joven salió intentando ignorarla y ella entró a la habitación.

Caminaba por los oscuros corredores del castillo intentando calmar su enfado. Ya lo habían llamado así, pero él era su amigo, eso era lo que lo hirió.

Recordó cómo fue que inició todo ese asunto. Hermione. Esa chica era hermosa pero, ¿valdría la pena perder a su amigo por una chica?

_-¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar en eso? La acabo de conocer._- Pensó.

A pesar de todo, Sirius tenía razón. Él era un hombre lobo y en cuanto Hermione se enterara de esto, saldría corriendo como los demás.

-_¿Y si no le digo? No tiene por qué enterarse.- _

Había llegado frente al lago, si lugar favorito en todo Hogwarts. Aquí se permitía pensar y meditar acerca de todo lo que se le viniera en gana. Estaba sentado recargando su espalda en tronco del gran árbol que ahí estaba con las rodillas flexionadas y sus brazos uno encima del otro sobre ellas. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó Hermione.

-¿Aaa? ¿Qué?- Contestó sorprendido por la presencia de la chica. –Sí, bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte.-

-Pero…es muy tarde. Estarás en problemas si alguien te ve.-

-Jajajaja. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Eres intocable por ser prefecto o simplemente no te importa?- Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Un poco de ambas.- Dijo bromeando y sonriéndola abiertamente. –Además, no es lo mismo, tú eres nueva y es tu primer día. No deberías romper las reglas en tu primer día.-

-Lo sé, debería esperarme dos o tres días más.- Contestó con el mismo tono de broma que utilizó él.

Las risas se hicieron presentes seguidos de un silencio que curiosamente no era incómodo pues ambo estaban muy ocupados en sus pensamientos. Miraban al lago sin mirarlo realmente. Remus giró su cabeza hacia Hermione y empezó a admirar sus facciones sin ella darse cuenta de esto; su cabello alborotado, sus largas pestañas, su perfecta nariz.

Hermione tuvo el presentimiento de ser observada por lo que detuvo sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que estaba en lo correcto.

Había girado su cabeza suavemente en dirección a Remus, notó que sus ojos eran dorados y no almendrados como solían ser, miró al cielo y vio que la luna casi estaba completa y volvió nuevamente su vista al licántropo.

Remus miró los ojos almendra de la chica tan fijamente que no notó el rubor que se le estaba formando en sus mejillas. Miró sus ojos y sus labios intermitentemente mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Hermione estaba perdida en sus ojos, en lo bien que se vía de joven y no es que mayor se viera mal sino que se le veía más fuerte y atractivo. Estaba embobada con la situación, ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo mas no podía detenerlo o mejor dicho, no quería. Al sentir los labios de él rosando los suyos, abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando los labios de él y le puso sus manos en el pecho para detenerlo. Se apartó un poco de él para pensar. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de ambos.

-Creo que deberíamos ir la cama, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar.- Dijo Hermione

Él estaba más rojo que un tomate. Se levantaron y caminaron hombro a hombro sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta llegar al retrato.

-Baratijas.- Dijo él bajo la mirada de reproche por parte de la Señora Gorda pues ya estaba durmiendo cuando ellos llegaron.

Remus le cedió el paso a Hermione para que entrara ella primero y luego entró él. Siguieron su camino y se detuvieron frente a las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Buenas noches.- Se despidió ella.

-Buenas noches.- Le respondió él.


	6. Divagues de Medianoche

**Divagues de Media Noche**

Corría desesperadamente, su respiración era entrecortada, tenía miedo, estaba sola. Recorría los pasillos con la esperanza que al dar la vuelta en una esquina se diese cuenta que nada de eso estaba pasando en realidad. Se encontraba corriendo por su vida siendo tirada del brazo por su mejor amigo. Se veía demacrada, cansada, el dolor físico y moral se hacía notar en su mirar. Iba cojeando de una pierna. Jaló a Harry hacia ella y se interpuso centre su amigo y el hechizo y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Harry se quedó mirando con dolor y tristeza el lugar donde segundos antes había estado su mejor amiga. Gritó su nombre. Atacó al mortífago que había lanzado el conjuro y a todo enemigo que se cruzaba en su camino, intentando aliviar el coraje de haberla perdido y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Cegado por la ira y el despecho ignoró al mago que lo seguía sigilosamente sin siquiera esconderse. Llevaba su varita en mano, lista para ser utilizada. Levantó su brazo, solo era necesario un movimiento.

-¡Potter!- Lo llamó Voldemort.

Harry se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con sus últimos segundos. Su cuerpo sin vida cayó al piso, inerte. Las carcajadas del mago oscuro resonaban por los corredores. Si, Harry Potter había muerto. Todas las esperanzas que el mundo mágico tuvo alguna vez habían muerto junto con él. Al ver su cuerpo en el piso, lo que quedaba de la Orden, lo estudiantes y maestros de Hogwarts dejaron de luchar, se dieron por vencidos con la esperanza de que su muerte no fuera lenta y dolorosa. Un ambiente de agonía y sufrimiento se apoderó del lugar.

Hermione se despertó rápidamente con la respiración agitada y su corazón alterado. Un sudor frio le recorría el cuerpo y una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su rostro. Miró a su alrededor con desesperación, los doseles de sus compañeras estaban cerrados. Decidió salir a tomar aire fresco. Sentía que si se quedaba ahí, aquel sueño saldría de su almohada en cualquier momento. Se encaminó a la salida, estiró su brazo y al estar a punto de tomar el pomo de la puerta se dio cuenta del temblor que presentaban sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo.

Salió de la habitación con sigilo y bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común. Estaba a oscuras y silencioso, la leña de la chimenea había terminado en cenizas pero de ellas aún emanaba un poco de calor. El sillón frente a la hoguera estaba vacío. En las mesas habían libros abiertos y pergaminos escritos a medias. Seguramente era la tarea de algún estudiante que la terminaría a toda velocidad en la mañana. Siguió su camino hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y salió de la sala.

Iba sin rumbo fijo, caminando por inercia sin darse cuenta de su camino. Su cabeza volvía nuevamente al sueño. ¿Cómo volver? No se lo había planteado en todo el día, pues la simple idea de volver a la guerra y de ver a sus amigos caer la había atemorizado lo suficiente como para no querer volver. ¡Pero si Harry y Ron la necesitan! Mientras ella pasea por el castillo tranquilamente hay gente de ambos bandos muriendo, sin mencionar a los que ya habían muerto Fred, Tonks, Sirius, Lupin… ¡LUPIN! ¡¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?! ¡¿Cómo se permitió casi besarlo?! ¡Y en el primer día!

-_Casi, Hermione…Casi.- _Pensó

Sintiendo el frío de la noche decidió regresar al dormitorio, en unas pocas horas tendría que levantarse para las clases. Aun sentía que todo era irreal, no terminaba de creérselo. Los merodeadores en la época de su apogeo. ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora podría platicarle a Harry cómo eran sus padres.

_-¿Cómo podría platicárselo si estoy aquí?-_ Pensó.

¿Y si nunca volvía? Tendría que plantearse cualquier posibilidad que se le ocurriese ya se había dicho que viajar en el tiempo era imposible, y conoció los giratiempos, luego que la distancia de tiempo solo seria corta y ahí estaba en 1978 cursando su séptimo grado con los padres de su mejor amigo.

Iba tan ensimismada que no notó al chico que se dirigía a ella, al parecer al tampoco la había notado. De un momento a otro estaba sentada en el piso. Una luz la cegó por momentos e intentó mirar más allá de la brillante luz. El resplandor bajó de su cara a la altura de su pecho para dejar ver al chico detrás de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Preguntó él.

No puede ser, ahora si estaba muerta. No podía ver muy bien la cara del joven pues sus ojos aun estaban encandilados por la luz de la varita, sin embargo podía ver una corbata verde y el escudo de Slytherin en su uniforme.

-Decidí dar una vuelta.- Respondió ella un poco nerviosa y a la pues sabía cómo actúa un Slytherin.

-No puedes salir a los pasillos después de las 10:00p.m.- Regañó él.

-¿Y por qué tú estás aquí, he?-

-Ustedes los Gryffindor son tan arrogantes, creyéndose con el derecho de llegar con cualquiera y ordenarles su voluntad.-

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado nuevamente a la oscuridad permitiéndole distinguir los rasgos del chico. Más alto que ella solo por poco, cabello negro, nariz ganchuda y unos penetrantes ojos negros.

Hermione se había olvidado de lo que había estado pensando hace unos momentos para sentirse indignada por las palabras de joven. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle de esa manera? Estaba a punto de responderle pero él se le adelantó y cuando ella apenas había abierto la boca él dijo:

-Tranquila, sé que estar rodeada de idiotas debe haber tenido alguna influencia en ti.- Lanzó lenta y venenosamente, como saboreando cada insulto.

-Si, supongo que debieron aprender de un Slytherin.-

Él se sorprendió de que ella le respondiera el insulto, sin embargo permaneció sin hacer cambio a su expresión de superioridad y victoria.

-No te preocupes, no bajare puntos a tu casa.- Dijo el chico. -Sé que a los de tu casa les cuesta trabajo aprender cualquier cosa, en tu caso son las reglas, bueno al menos hasta lo que he podido notar; quién sabe en qué más serás inútil.-

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir cualquier cosa él le dio la espalda con una elegante vuelta y siguió con su recorrido nocturno. Ella siguió su consejo pues no era tonta, sabía que si se lo volvía a topar ahora sí estaría en problemas. Tomó su camino por los corredores del colegio hasta toparse con la Señora Gorda.

-Baratijas.- Susurró sin éxito pues la pintura seguía dormida.

-Baratijas.- Repitió con un volumen un poco más alto. El retrato se estremeció y cayó de la silla donde dormía, se levantó rápidamente del suelo para tomar su porte agraciado y olvidar aquél momento de torpeza. Al ver a Hermione supo de qué se trataba todo.

-Niña, cómo te encanta salir por las noches. No creo que sea muy inteligente de tu parte, no conoces el castillo y podrías perderte.-

-Lo siento, no se volverá a repetir.- Dijo Hermione con la mejor expresión de culpa que pudo fingir.

-Bien, bien. Pasa ya.-

Atravesó el agujero en la pared que ocultaba el cuadro y tomó rumbo a su habitación, o al menos ese había sido el plan que seguiría de no ser porque un chico la detuvo justo antes de subir las escaleras. Había salido del sillón el cual Hermione pensaba estaba vacío.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó Sirius.

-A afuera, ¿no es obvio?- Respondió de mala gana ya que aún no le caía muy bien.

Sirius rodó los ojos con enfado

-Pudiste habernos hecho perder puntos. Si un prefecto te hubiera visto…-

A sabiendas de la mala relación entre Sirius y Snape ella le dijo: -Snape me vio.- Para hacer enfadar aún más al joven frente a ella, quien sostenía el brazo de ella con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué Snape te…?! Pero ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- Le regañó gritando a susurros. -¡Tenía que ser Quéjicus! De todos los prefectos en turno, ¿por qué él?- Se quejo en un tono melodramático. -¿Cuánto nos quitó?- Cuestionó resignado a perder definitivamente la Copa de las Casas este año.

-Nada.- Susurró con un sentimiento triunfante al ver que sus palabras habían generado la reacción deseada.

-¡¿Cómo qué nada?! Debe habernos quitado por lo menos 50 puntos. ¡Es Snape!- Contestó alterado. Perecía que iba a darle un colapso nervioso.

-Pues no, no me quitó nada. Solo me insultó y se fue.- Comentó irritada de que el chico le gritara a susurros en la cara haciendo que gotas de saliva de él le cayeran en el rostro. Cosa que le disgustaba a Hermione desmesuradamente.

-¡No intentes cubrir los puntos que nos quitó! ¡Snape no deja pasar una oportunidad de quitar puntos a Gryffindor nunca!- Dijo recalcando la última palabra. –No deja pasar una oportunidad para quitar puntos a alguna casa a excepción de la suya…- Inició más calmado y en un tono sarcástico. -…Pero a Gryffindor menos.-

-Pues ya, no lo hizo, alégrate.- Se libero del agarre de él irritada y molesta. –Ahora me iré a dormir y tu harás lo mismo porque, al parecer sufres de un terrible control de ira y me estás hartando. Y créeme cuando te digo que no quieres verme enojada.- Se apartó y terminó el trayecto a su habitación.

Sirius se quedó al pie de la escalera pensando ¿Qué se traía Snape? No era común, por no decir posible, que Severus Snape la dejara ir así sin más. Tal vez ella mintió. Tal vez él andaba de buenas… no, esa no era una opción. Tal vez…

_-¡Noooo! Hahahahahha Quéjicus, esta vez estás muerto.-_ Pensó dibujando una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.


	7. Disculpas de Antemano

**Disculpas de Antemano**

Hermione ya había salido de la cama y se había arreglado para un largo día de clases. Habían pasado ya dos días desde su excursión nocturna, los eventos frente al lago y su pequeña discusión con Sirius. A pesar de no llevarse bien con él, no pasó por alto sus palabras, "_¡¿Cómo qué nada?! Debe habernos quitado por lo menos 50 puntos. ¡Es Snape!" "¡Snape no deja pasar una oportunidad de quitar puntos a Gryffindor nunca!" _No la había pensado, él tenía razón. ¿Por qué no le quitó puntos? Ella no conocía a Severus Snape solo había tenido la oportunidad de conocer el Profesor Snape. Nunca se preocupó por el pasado de su profesor, para ella siempre había sido un temible maestro, hasta el momento en que asesinó a Dumbledore. A partir de ahí, para Hermione, Snape fue sólo un mortífago más al cual eliminar.

Al estar completamente lista tomó los libros que necesitaba para las clases que le tocaban ese día y salió de su habitación. Tomó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Emprendió su camino por los corredores hacia el Gran Comedor.

Esa tarde iría a hablar con Dumbledore para intentar encontrar una manera en la que ella pudiera volver a su tiempo. Mientras más tiempo estuviera ahí, más probabilidades habían de modificar el futuro.

-¡Hermione!-

* * *

-Vamos, Remus. Ya han pasado dos días. ¿Cuánto más vas es estar enfadado?- Comentó Sirius mientras seguía al muchacho por los pasillos.

-No estoy enfadado.- Contestó tajantemente intentando terminar con la conversación.

-Entonces ya está vayamos a desayunar.- Dijo el ojigris con un tono de voz más carismático y alegre. Remus simplemente lo ignoró y siguió caminando tratando de sacárselo de encima.

-Vamos Lunático, no vale la pena que estemos así por una simple chica.- Continuó con un tono de tristeza.

Remus se paró en seco haciendo que Sirius también lo hiciera. Miro al ojigris de arriba abajo con incredulidad y enfado. -Hermione _no_ es sólo una chica.- Respondió.

Esto último desconcertó al persecutor. Nunca había escuchado a Remus hablar así. No le dio mucha importancia y continuó siguiéndolo e intentando disculparse.

-¡Qué hermosa escena! Un idiota pidiéndole disculpas a su novio. Creo que unas flores te ayudarían Black.- Se escuchó una voz con tono sarcástico y burlón.

El par se detuvo y dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con un chico rubio de porte elegante.

-¡Oh, Claro! Después de haberle mandado tantas a Crabbe y Goyle deberías conocer una buena florería. Al rato me pasas los datos, Malfoy.- Respondió Sirius en modo de burla al chico.

La gente se empezaba amontonar alrededor de los Gryffindor y el Slytherin. La cara de triunfo y gracia de Lucius se fue desvaneciendo mientras las palabras de Sirius iban saliendo, para cambiarla a una de odio.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices Black!- Advirtió

Sirius se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor y obtener la atención de su público haciendo alarde de una sonrisa con la que muchas de las chicas ahí presentes se unieron a coro para soltar un suave "_Aaaaah_" al aire.

-Aunque, creo que deberías decidirte por uno. Eso de pretender a dos personas está mal, Lucius.- Siguió el ojigris con un tono reprobatorio y sarcástico ignorando las palabras de Malfoy. -Aunque si me lo preguntas Te recomiendo a Goyle es el menos idiota.- Terminó intentando contener las carcajadas pero sin disimular una sonrisa triunfal al ver que su audiencia estaba satisfecha.

Las carcajadas y burlas se hicieron presentes justo después de que el Gryffindor dijera sus últimas palabras. El rostro del Slytherin estaba completamente rojo, pero no solo por vergüenza, sino también por la furia de haber sido humillado públicamente.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Black.- Dijo mientras se daba una grácil media vuelta y se retiraba golpeando los talones en el suelo.

Sirius volteó a ver a Remus y notó que estaba intentando contener una sonrisa y esto le dio esperanzas de arreglar las cosas con él.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Remus! Sabes que quieres reírte. Ya olvídalo, prometo que no volverá a pasar nunca más.-

-Bien, bien. Ya está.-

-¡Genial! Ahora vayamos a desayunar que muero de hambre.- Dijo el ojigris sin notar que su amigo no le prestaba la mas mínima atención. -Creo que James y Peter deben estar esperándonos.-

-Si, claro. Oye adelántate tú, yo los veo después.- Y sin más Remus se dirigió a la chica en quien sus ojos se habían perdido.

-¡Hermione!-

-¡Oh! Hola Remus.- Contestó alegre.

-¿Tienes un segundo?-

-Claro.-

-Quería hablar contigo sobre… lo de hace unas noches.- Dijo con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, mientras Hermione lo imitaba.

-Oh… si… em… Lo siento… yo no…-

-¡No! No lo sientas, fue mi culpa. Yo no quería… besarte.- Se disculpó Remus pero al notar que el rostro de Hermione cambió a uno de confusión, continuó.

-No es que no me gustes, sino que… Bueno no me gustas… No estoy diciendo que no seas bonita o agradable… eres muy bonita… Podrías conquistar a cualquiera… Claro que no cualquiera te merecería… Pero si encuentras al indicado… También eres muy agradable es sólo que… Lo que no quiero es que pienses que… -

-Remus…- Interrumpió la joven al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto su amigo y lo rojo que se había tornado su rostro. –No es necesario que te disculpes, fue algo que pasó. Ya está.-

Esto último relajó al joven frente a ella. –Además a esas alturas del mes, no somos completamente nosotros… Algunos más que en otros.- Hermione siguió su camino mientras Remus se quedó mirándola estupefacto.

-_Ella no puede saberlo, no hay manera.- _Se dijo. -_No, no creo que lo sepa, si así fuera ya habría salido corriendo; me evitaría a toda costa o algo por el estilo._-

-¿Me acompañas o te quedarás ahí toda la mañana?- Preguntó ella divertida, interrumpiendo su ensimismamiento.

-N…No, Ya voy.- Respondió él saliendo de sus pensamientos y alcanzándola en el pasillo.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor Hermione se dirigió a donde estaba sentada Lily. En el camino hacia la pelirroja, Remus alcanzó a ver qué tres merodeadores le llamaban para que se sentara con ellos. Él sólo los miró y movió la cabeza a modo de saludo y mandó una mirada de disculpa dándoles a entender que en esta ocasión no los acompañaría.

Hermione se sentó junto a Lily y Remus tomó lugar enfrente a ella. El hecho de que el joven no estuviera acompañado de sus molestos amigos le llamó la atención a la ojiverde. Pues a pesar de llevar una buena amistad con él, solía estar rodeado Pettigrew, Black y Potter.

Ignorando la situación, comenzaron una plática muy animada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para un par de ojos negros que miraban discretamente desde la mesa de enseguida.

-¿Cuál es la primera clase de hoy?- Preguntó Hermione

-No lo sé.- Respondió Lily buscando en su maleta el horario. –Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- Dijo con el pedazo de pergamino en mano.

-¡Bien! No creo haber podido tolerar el día si empezáramos con Historia de la Magia.

-¿Te gusta DCAO?- preguntó Remus.

-Si, es de mis clases favoritas.-

-¿Enserio? También es de mis favoritas.-

-Pues ya que les gusta tanto, tomen sus cosas y lo que quede de su desayuno porque nos quedan cuatro minutos para llegar a clase.- Dijo Lily notando el entusiasmo que presentaban ambos en la conversación.

Los tres chicos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al aula. Entraron y colocaron en sus lugares. Remus se separó de ellas para ir a tomar asiento junto a sus amigos.

-Creí que Canuto y tu habían hecho las paces.- Dijo el chico de anteojos.

-Y así fue.- Contestó Remus.

-¿Entonces por qué te sentaste con Thomas y Evans en el desayuno?- Preguntó el ojigris.

-No lo sé, estaba platicando con Hermione y me pareció de mal gusto dejarla sola.-

-No estaba sola, estaba Lily.- Contrarió el azabache. –Por cierto, ¿No te habló de mí?-

-No, James. No me ha hablado de ti y honestamente, dudo mucho que si hable de ti con alguien, esa persona sea yo.- Contestó desilusionando a su amigo. –Aunque… creo que lo sabe.-

-¿Qué cosa?- Habló por primera vez el chico gordo.

-Ya saben… lo de mi… problema.-


	8. Clase de Herbología

**Clase de Herbología **

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron estáticos, sus bocas se abrían para intentar decir algo, pero después de unos momentos las volvían a cerrar. Miraban a Remus incrédulamente sin poder decir nada aún.

-¿Estás seguro Lunático?- Preguntó James

-No.- Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y desordenó su cabello para liberar su ansiedad. –

-¿Te trata diferente?-

-Em…No.-

-Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que lo sabe?-

-Es que… Hace un momento dijo algo que… No, nada. Olvídenlo, creo que me lo estoy imaginando.-

-Y eso es lo que pasa cuando Lunático se enamora.- Bromeó soltando una pequeña risa y haciendo el Peter también riera. Remus notó que Sirius miraba fijamente su pergamino sin percatarse de la broma que su amigo había hecho pero no dijo nada al respecto e intentó continuar con la clase y poner atención al profesor.

Era alto, fornido, su simple presencia inspiraba respeto. -Hoy veremos hechizos que pueden ser requeridos en caso de un combate.- Su voz era grave y profunda. Thomas. Snape. Al centro.-

Hermione bajó las gradas que rodeaban el aula y se paró firmemente frente a su oponente.

–Cualquier hechizo de su conocimiento está permitido, siempre y cuando no sea letal o sangrante.-

Tomó su varita y apuntó directamente al pecho de Snape. Se miraban a los ojos retándose con la miraba. Ella no pensaba dar el primer golpe, quería primero saber qué tipo de hechizo utilizaría él y responder con uno de igual potencia. No quería delatarse lanzando un hecho demasiado avanzado. Él la analizaba, cada movimiento, cada gesto, cualquier cosa que pudiera delatar con qué hechizo le atacaría.

-¡Vamos, Snape! ¡Haz algo de una maldita vez!- Se escuchó una voz proveniente del lado donde los Slytherin se sentaba. -O qué ¿te preocupa que pueda ganarte?- Se escuchó una voz diferente y todos comenzaron a reír.

Su ego había sido herido. No podía permitir que esa asquerosa Gryffindor degradara la reputación de sus habilidades.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_-

_-¡Protego!-_

Toda la sala se había sumido en un profundo silencio. Nadie había podido anticipar nunca un hechizo de Snape, mucho menos habrían podido defenderse. Hasta el mismo Snape parecía sorprendido. Sin embargo, negándose a perder contra ella volvió a atacar con aún más fuerza que la vez anterior.

-_¡Desmaius!- _Hermione desvió fácilmente el hechizo. Él ya no parecía molesto, más bien estaba anonadado. Al fin, un contrincante digno.

Lanzó otro hechizo el cual ella volvió a desviar. Ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna. Esto era nuevo para él; no sólo evadía sus ataques, sino que también podía convocar conjuros sin pronunciarlos. Creía que él era el único dentro de esa bola de ineptos que podía hacerlo. Ella aprovechó verlo confundido y en ese momento hizo su primer ataque, el cual, él pudo evadir por poco debido a su falta de atención. Hechizos iban y venían cada vez más potentes que el anterior, caminaban de costado formando un círculo imaginario en el suelo. Al ver que no podía derrotarla, decidió distraerla para poder terminar con el duelo de una vez.

-¿Cansada?- Una sarcástica sonrisa se formó en su boca.

-Ni un poco.- Respondió segura, mientras él analizaba y buscaba el momento perfecto.

-Eso no es lo que dice tu rostro.- Tenía razón, una ligera capa de sudor le cubría el rostro, pero no sólo a ella si no que a él también. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente intentando reponer las energías que sus hechizos habían requerido.

-Si, bueno, es lo que pasa cuando estas a punto de patearle el trasero a un idiota.-

-_¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!-_ Dijo el profesor de la nada.

Indignado e ignorando al profesor, Snape lanzó un hechizo, el último. En él se fueron sus últimas energías. Para su mala suerte, ella fue más rápida, por lo que antes de que su varita terminara el movimiento, Snape ya había atravesado la sala y sin darse cuenta estaba tirado en el suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración que el fuerte golpe había cortado.

El lado donde se habían sentado los Gryffindor comenzó a celebrar y aplaudir, felicitando a la joven por sus magníficas habilidades.

-La clase ha finalizado.-

Antes de irse, todos los Gryffindor pasaban a felicitar a Hermione a diferencia de los Slytherin que pasaban de largo la multitud que la rodeaba. Snape miraba incrédulo aún desde el suelo recargado sobre sus codos. ¿Cómo era posible que le venciera?

Al salir de clase Remus y Hermione salieron muy animados del aula juntos dejando en la puerta a tres merodeadores indignados y una Lily con una suspicaz mirada, todos viendo al par de amigos alejarse.

-Bueno Evans, tu amiga se fue con mi amigo, asi que ¿Qué te parece seguir su ejemplo?- Se acercó a ella ofreciendo su brazo.

Miró el brazo que se le ofrecía. -Ni en tus sueños, Potter.- Volteó su cabeza bruscamente, haciendo ondear en el aire su larga cabellera, y se dirigió a Herbología.

-¡Vaya, Hermione! ¿Dónde aprendiste a combatir así?- Dijo Remus impresionado.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió al reconocer la ironía de la situación. –Tuve un excelente maestro.-

Siguieron su conservación mientras se dirigían a su segunda clase. Para su grata sorpresa descubrió Remus que Hermione disfrutaba de Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas al igual que él. Llegaron pero a diferencia de la primera, Remus decidió que ella sería su pareja.

Así, la clase dio inicio, siguiendo su curso, entre bromas y charlas que iban de temas como la vida muggle, ya que ambos tuvieron contacto con ella, hasta las visitas a Hogsmeade.

-En serio, Hermione. En la próxima visita te llevaré a conocer Zonko's.-

-¿Zonko's?- Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería pero al no fingir sorpresa o incredulidad, con el tiempo, empezaría a levantar sospechas.

-Sí. Es una tienda de bromas en el pueblo.- Comentó evidentemente emocionado.

Hermione rió tristemente al recordar Sortilegios Weasley y que uno de sus dueños no volvería a donde pertenecía.

-¿Estas bien, Hermione?- La miró con preocupación.

-Si, es sólo que, un amigo solía tener una tienda de bromas. Él…falleció hace poco.-

-Oh, lo siento mucho. No quería…- Intentó disculparse.

-No. Está bien.- Sus ojos se habían humedecido y una lágrima furtiva recorrió su rostro.

Llevó su mano a su mejilla y le limpió los restos de lágrima sobre ella. La miró directamente a los ojos, suplicando que ni una gota más resbalara. Aún tenía su manó en la misma posición acariciando una pequeña zona con su pulgar, acercándose poco a poco a ella. Ya sentía su aliento.

-¡Señor Lupin! ¡Le recuerdo que está en clase!- Remus quitó rápidamente su mano de donde estaba y se giró rápidamente en busca de la voz que le llamaba. Por la velocidad de la acción, se golpeó la mano con la mesa haciendo que se escuchara un crujido. -Ahora, ya que me vi obligada interrumpir su momento y ahora _sí _tengo su atención, hágame el favor de acompañar a la Señorita Thomas a la oficina del director.- Todos habían detenido sus actividades para observarlos.

A los dos se le habían subido los colores al rostro. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Qué no podía controlarse? Ahora tendría que explicarle a Dumbledore la razón por la que visitaban su oficina. Bajo la mirada burlona de todos Remus tomó su bolsa y Hermione sus libros, yendo hacia la puerta. La dejó pasar antes que él y luego la siguió. Caminaban y caminaban pero parecía que nunca llegarían con Dumbledore.

-Lo siento mucho. No quería meterte en problemas.- La volteó a ver pero ella siguió con la vista fija en el suelo.

-No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada.- Dijo ella con un tono de nostalgia escapando de su boca y una ligera sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-¿Tú? ¿Acostumbrada? No te ofendas Hermione pero, no pareces ser alguien problemática.-

-No era por mí… la mayoría del tiempo.- Aclaró. -Mis amigos tenían cierta facilidad para meterse en asuntos que solían llevarnos al despacho del director muy seguido.- Y nuevamente su rostro se transformó en una mueca de tristeza. Cosa que a él no le pasó desapercibida.

-Hermione…- Ella giró su cabeza y lo miró expectante.

-¿Cómo falleció tu amigo?- No quería hacer esa pregunta, sabía que sería duro para ella pero, ¿cómo podría morir n chico de su edad?

Tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones podían contener y lo dejó salir después de contenerlo por un momento. –Él… Lo asesinaron.- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

No supo qué decir. Se odió enormemente por hacer tan impertinente pregunta. Sabía que no debía preguntar, que no era asunto suyo. Apretó su mano en un puño por su gran estupidez. Soltó un ligero gruñido por el dolor que esto le provocó. ¡Genial! Lo único que le faltaba. ¡Fracturarse un dedo!

Hermione lo vio dirigir su vista hacia su mano, uno de sus dedos estaba inflamado. –Tu mano…-

-Está bien, no es nada.-

Se detuvo, haciendo que él también lo hiciera. Se acercó a él y tomó su mano. Sacó su varita y apuntó al dedo que se veía mal.

-_¡Episkey!-_

Sintió un dolor agudo y luego vio su dedo completamente recuperado. –Gracias. No tenías que hacerlo. Pude haber ido a la enfermería.-

-Quise ahorrarte el viaje.- Le sonrió. –Grajeas de sabores.- Se giró llegaron frente a la puerta del despacho

Hermione tocó torpemente la puerta, un poco nerviosa por lo que pudiera ocurrir. –Adelante.- Se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta. Giró el pomo de la puerta y la atravesó seguida por Remus. –Señorita Thomas, señor Lupin. ¿No deberían estar en clases?-

-Si señor, es que…- Intentó comenzar.

-No han mandado aquí por mi culpa, profesor.-

-¿Cómo dice señorita?-

-Sí. Verá, estábamos en clase de herbología y a causa de mi torpeza de derribé unos frascos que, según tengo entendido, estaban destinados para el profesor de pociones.-

Dumbledore la miró sobre sus gafas de media luna, con su característica sonrisa en el rostro y después dirigió su mirada a Remus.

-¿Y por qué la acompaña el señor Lupin?-

-Porque…- Inició Remus.

-Creo que la profesora Sprout supuso que no sabría el camino a su oficina, señor.-

El anciano había vuelto a posar sus penetrantes ojos azules sobre Hermione, quien parecía decir toda la verdad. –¿Es esto cierto, señor Lupin?- Regresó su mirada a él con una sonrisa cas infantil.

No podía dejar que Hermione se culpara por todo. Él había sido quien intentó besarla. –No, profesor. La profesora Sprout nos mandó a su despacho, porque no estaba poniendo atención a la clase y comencé a conversar con Hermione, por lo que a ella también la enviaron conmigo.- Había dicho la verdad…más o menos. ¿No?

Algo no le gustaba, presentía que Dumbledore sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido. –Bueno, jóvenes. Me temo que no puedo dejarlos ir así nada más. Como castigo, esta noche tendrán que limpiar los baños del segundo piso.-

-_Fácil.-_Susurró Remus con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

-Sin magia.- Agregó Dumbledore, borrando aquel alivio fugaz que había sentido el muchacho frente a él.


	9. IMPORTANTE

Queridos Lectores:

Hace un tiempo leí la historia desde el principio hasta el último capítulo publicado y me he dado cuenta que en realidad no estoy del todo satisfecha con mi desempeño como escritora ni con el rumbo que está tomando y esto ha generado en mi una gran falta de inspiración. Lo menos que quiero es empezar a subir capítulos flojos y sin chiste por lo que he decidido volver a iniciar, haciendo unos cuantos cambios y mejoras. Espero no tardar mucho en iniciar nuevamente, aunque no prometo nada a plazo de un mes o dos. Estoy a punto de entrar en la preparatoria y tendré poco tiempo libre entre cursos propedéuticos, papeleo y mi adaptación. Realmente espero no decepcionarlos, créanme que adoro escribir pero, en este momento me es un poco difícil escribir seguido. No se preocupen, no dejaré esta historia incompleta; odio que los demás lo hagas, así que tengan por seguro que este fanfic tendrá un final. Quiero agradecerles que hayan leído ésta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir el avance de este fanfic. No tienen idea de lo gratificante que es para alguien como yo, el que alguien considere que mis palabras valgan la pena ser leídas. Gracias por su atención y espero que al re-publicar este fanfic cumpla sus expectativas y las mías propias. Nos leemos pronto.

Ravenclaw250199


	10. Mensaje al Lector

Hola Lectores,

Ya he comenzado nuevamente con el fic. Debo anticipar que cuando lo vuelva a publicar será bajo otro título. En fin, lo que quiero es pedirles un favor. Me encantaría tener una segunda opinión con respecto a mi historia. Si alguien está interesado en criticar y dar su opinión del fanfic, por favor, mándeme un mensaje privado para hablarlo bien. Sólo pido a una persona ya que obviamente podrá leer primero los capítulos y todo eso y si tengo a más críticos, la historia perdería emoción para muchos. Realmente espero que alguien se anime.

Muchas gracias,

Ravenclaw250199


End file.
